Why Us? Chapter 1
by AylssSi
Summary: This story is about Kpop stars that I love/ Like. A girl named Asa who is very arrogant and straight-forward. She has a weird dream that disappears after meeting two boys in the same day. The three of them are later inseparable. With difficulties ahead and unexpected situations. This story is very unpredictable. Picture is of Minwoo


**A/N: WHat's up people? I made this story for my best friend/ cousin. It isn't exactly what people would want, but who cares? I like writing and people like reading.. so READ IT!  
Love, Love SHINee's Jonghyun & Boyfriend's Minwoo! **

Kim Jonghyun & No Minwoo. 3 

Everyday I have the same dream. It's not scary, or happy, or sad. Just confusing. In my dream, I'm searching for something in a forest. I have no idea what I am searching for, but finally I see a bright light through the bushes ahead. I run towards it and in the light there is a boy. I can't see him completely, so I don't know who he is. The boy has his hand held out towards me, beckoning me to him. The ground begins to crumble to I jump to him and grab his hand. The dream ends before I'm able to look up and see who he is. Though his hand was very warm in that oddly cold light.

I get up out of bed scratching my head in wonder. I didn't ponder for to long though, I have to get ready for my summer job. I put on my clothes and head out of my apartment without doing anyhting else. I brush my hair down occasionaly along the way. Walking the long streets I see a boy about the age of 6 or 7 crying. When I walked over to see what was wrong he instantly ran to me and held onto my leg! I tried to calm him down. Once he was calm I asked him what was wrong, Boy: "I.. I can't find him!". Me: "Who?". Boy: "My brother! He left!". I quickly looked around and then led him into the closest store. As we continued to look I called out with the boy for his brother. Finally a tall cute boy with brown hair ran towards us. CuteBoy: "Dongwoo!". Boy: "Minwoo!" The boy Dongwoo ran to his older brother. The boy called Minwoo picked up his little brother, Minwoo: "Why'd you leave that spot! I told you to stay there!". Dongwoo: "Sorry, but I though you left me!". I watched as the two boys reconciled. I left without them noticing since I was late for my first day.

When I arrived at a small cafe where I'd be working, I ran inside and to the back to get changed. Misa, one of the girls that already worked there complained that I was late. Me: "Late by 1 minute, are you kidding me?". Misa: "Yes! Now hurry up and work, hobo!". Really? How rude can people get! A few hours went by. As I was cleaning off a recently used table, a boy walked in. It was the boy from earlier! He noticed me then sad in my station purposly. I walked over to surve him. Me: "What would you like?". Minwoo: "To thank you.". Me: "What? Thank me for what?". Minwoo: "For helping my little brother, he was really upset after you left ya' know!". Me: "Your welcome, but how did you know I worked here?". Minwoo: "Dongwoo had your penny wallet." He handed me my wallet that had nothing but my work card and ID in it. Minwoo: "My name is Minwoo, though you probably already knew that right?". He smiled shyly. He really was cute, with an innocent look. Me: "Thank you, but was it nessesary to go through it? Also why on Earth would you leave a kid on the street like that? He could have been picked up by some pedo! Idiot!". Minwoo: "Sorry! I really am an idiot..". He looked sad though at least he understood he was an idiot.

My shift ended, by that time it was dark out. I changed into my regular clothes and headed out the back door. Walking home, I thought about Minwoo. I felt bad for hurting his feelings. Too bad I probably wouldn't ever meet him again. When I arrived at my appartment I noticed boxes at the door to the appartment down from mine. Was someone moving in? I walked over and about that time the door came open and a gorgeous boy with blonde and brown hair walked out. We looked at one another for a moment before he walked up to me really fast and took me by my shoulders! Boy: "I need you!". Me: "EHH?". I was shocked at the sudden situation, was this it? Has everything I've ever protected now come to an end? I'm going to loose IT? My thoughts took my away as the gorgeous boy led me into his apartment. We stopped at the wall by the kitchen area, and on the wall were writings from where the previous owners were there. Boy: "How do I get this off?". There was a small bucket of soapy water on the floor where he apparently tried to get it off with. I laughed out really hard and he looked at me weirdly. Boy: "What? What?" I shook my head. "Nothing! But you know, if you used baking soda it will come off really well since it's crayons." I giggled a little still thinking about the whole situation. Boy: "Oh, thanks! My names Jonghyun by the way, Kim Jonghyun. I will be your new neighbor.". Me: "My name is Asa. Nice to meet you."

I went into my apartment and ploped down on my sofa. I met two cute guys in one day, how lucky could I be? I took my shower and went to bed. That night I didn't dream of anything at all. When I woke up, I was suprised that I didn't have that dream again! I've had that dream for a year now, ever since I left home. That day I didn't have to work until later in the afternoon. So I went out around town. I went into a noodle restrunt across from my house. As I was looking through the menu, I head the waitor come up, when he was beside me I heard an "Ah!" so I quickly tured my head. Me: "Y-You!" I saw Minwoo standing over me with his jaw dropped a bit. Minwoo: "It's you again! Following me?". I snaped a little, Me: "Oh corse not! I came here to eat, I didn't know you were even here!". Minwoo: "Hey! Don't bite, I was just playing!". I thought I'd never see him again though I guess I was wrong. Minwoo: "So you live around here?". Me: "Yes, and you?". Minwoo: "I do, with my uncle and aunt a few blocks down from here.". What? He only lives a few blocks away from me? God does work in strange ways for sure.

Oddly enough, of corse I would come when his shift is over! So he sat at my table with me as I finished my food. When I finished, I wanted to go home peacefully, and alone. Though that wasn't going to happen. Cheerful Minwoo followed me to my apartment. I felt weird, since I did just meet him. Though being a kind person, I invited him in. Once in he imediately said, Minwoo: "Woah! It's messy!". Of corse I knew he would say that. Since my shoes were everywhere when you first walk in. In my living room, there were books and other things all over the floor. In my kitchen, the dishes weren't washed and I didn't have much groceries. My bathroom was filled with mold. My bedroom had clothes everywhere and my bed wasn't made. He went through every room of my house and finally he bursted out into laughter. Me: "What now?". Minwoo: "It's just really funny, I though girls were all clean! I guess I was wrong!" He continued laughing. I got angry and shoved him outside and shut the door. Minwoo: "Hey, Sorry! Let me back in I was just saying the truth!". I sighed and opened the door, about that time Jonghyun also came out of his apartment. He looked at Minwoo and me with a nervous look. Jonghyun: "Everything okay?". Before I could say anything to make sure he didn't have the wrong idea... Minwoo: "None of your buisness intruder!". I dropped my jaw in shock. Me: "Minwoo! What are you-". I was cut off by Jonghyun. Jonghyun: "You really shouldn't bother people, if your annoying accept that fact and leave them alone." He then walked in front of me separating me from Minwoo. Minwoo got upset and ended up storming off.

After that Jonghyun invited me over to his place for a cup of tea. I accepted since he did take up for me. Though I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I felt bad for Minwoo, and wanted to apologize. Jonghyun brough me my tea and sat down in front of me at the table. Jonghyun: "Sorry I scared your friend away." I looked up at him, he seemed to feel very bad about what he had said. Me: "It's alright, I understand your intentions. You were just being a good neighbor and trying to help me out." Jonghyun: "Truthfully, I wasn't being a good neighbor. I was being a jealous neighbor." I looked at him smiling brightly. He had the most amazing smile I'd ever seen. I began getting really nervous so I panicked like an idiot. Me: " Well I better get going it's getting late so.. I will see you whenever!" I got up quickly in attempt to rush for the door. But Jonghyun tried to stop me. Jonghyun: "Wait! Stay a bit longer I still haven't gotten to know you completely yet!" He grabbed me as I tried to walk away. As he grabbed me, I tripped over his foot that was behind me and grabbed his shirt to keep myself from falling. *Crash!* We.. sadly both fell. When I lifted myself up, Jonghyun was on top of me and now our faces were almost an inch away from one another! I could feel that my cheeks were flushed. I was so embrrassed!

**Thank you for reading part 1 of my story, 'Why Us?'! If you liked it just yell.. PART 2! **

**I will add more characters through each part.. so it will be a good story that doesn't just**

**consist of 2 guys. 3 :3**


End file.
